En tragedi i baren
by lealover1
Summary: Fantastic beasts & where to find them. Picket har länge varit en av Newts favoriter även om han hävdar att han älskar alla sina vidunder. Han kan alltid lita på sin lilla vän, men efter att hans vidunder flyr i New York går allting snett. För information måste Newt ge bort Picket, ett val som kan komma att sluta i sorg & tårar. Hur ska Newt kunna klara sig utan sin trogna böjsvans?


**AN** : Okej, jag hade inte tänkt lägga upp det här nu men jag kunde inte motstå. Jag älskade filmen och för mig var det en självklarhet att jag skulle skriva någon fanfic om det, oavsett hur lång eller kort. Så jag hoppas att ni gillar den

Jag vill dedikera den här historien till mina två nära vänner Emilia (emili01love) och Rebecca (RebeccaR97) som alltid hjälper mig och finns här för mig.

* * *

Newt stirrade på svartalfen som satt mitt emot honom. Ge bort Pickett, för information? Det var otänkbart. Inte en chans att han skulle ge bort Pickett, han skulle inte ge bort någon av böjsvansarna, han älskade Titus, Finn, Jeremy, Marlow och Tom men framförallt Pickett. Kanske var det fel av honom att välja ut en favorit, men Pickett hade hjälp honom så många gånger, stannat nära honom ständigt, delvis för att de andra retade honom. Det gick inte förneka att han hade ett speciellt band med den lilla varelsen. Och nu ville Gnarlack att han skulle ge bort honom, att sända den lilla kraken in i ett liv som tjuv och låsexpert. Newt hade för länge sen svurit på att inte ge bort varelserna han räddat till någon annan, och han tänkte inte bryta det löftet för någon maffiaboss som skulle utnyttja honom.

"Du kan inte få honom", svarade Newt tillslut en aning nervöst medan han såg till att Pickett gömde sig bättre innanför hans kappa. Han fortsatte hålla handen iför, för att dölja och beskydda sin lilla vän från svartalfens giriga ögon. Han kunde känna Picketts armar gräva in i hans hud på bröstet och få några ytterst små bloddroppar att träda fram, det var tydligt att han var rädd för svartalfen. Newt slöt desperat ögonen när han såg hur Gnarlack reste sig upp för att gå med ett diskret hot om att informera MACUSA om vart de varit. Det fanns bara en sak kvar att göra

"Okej, okej, du kan få honom", sa han tillslut medan han plockade fram Pickett och räckte fram honom mot svartalfen, han hatade vad han var påväg att göra men det var enda sättet. Pickett befann sig nu i Gnarlacks näve och Newt försökte ignorera hur hårt svartalfen kramade om den ömtåliga varelsen, men främst försökte han ignorera hur Picket sträckte ut sina armar, försökte klamra sig fast vid hans hand.

Att lämna ifrån sig Pickett var bara en plan för att få informationen de behövde, på ett eller annat sätt skulle han få tillbaka sin vän oavsett vad det skulle krävas. Men Pickett visste inte det, i Pickets uppfattning så hade han precis förrått honom och det här skulle definitivt inte hjälpa böjsvansens självförtroende. Det var redan tillräckligt dåligt pågrund av hur de andra retade honom. Pickett tappade tillslut taget och Newt drog ett djupt andetag medan han försökte stoppa sina tårar från att falla, gnuggade ögonen med ena handen för att inte visa hur upprörd han var, inte visa maffiabossen hur mycket Pickett betyder.

Bara några minuter senare kunde Newt höra hur folk började skrika, springa när aurorer dök upp han hörde hur Tina anklagade svartalfen för att ha sålt ut deras plats till MACUSA. Newt kunde inte säga att han var förvånad över det, det var förväntat och just därför som han inte tänkte lämna Pickett i hans händer, han började vända sig bort och det var första gången som han tittade bort från den sorgsna Pickett innan han snabbt vände sig tillbaka, fast besluten att göra allt som krävdes för att få tillbaka Pickett. Men Jacob hann före, hans näve kolliderade med svartalfens ansikte. Pickett flög ut ur den nu däckade svartalfens näven och landade någonstans på golvet, men Newt kunde inte se vart pågrund av kaoset som uppstått i nattklubben.

Han märkte att Tina, Jacob och Queenie ville lämna stället, använda sig av spöktransferens för att ta sig till säkerhet, men han vägrade att göra det innan han hittat Pickett, han kunde inte lämna honom här. Så han försökte undvika dem så gott han kunde genom att krypa under stolar och bord, tills han tillslut kunde se den lilla böjsvansen som klamrat sig fast vid ett bords ben. Krypandes började han ta sig fram mot varelsen när någon plötsligt stötte till bordet och Pickett tappade greppet, flög genom luften och landade på golvet. Newt kastade sig efter honom, men det var för sent, en av aurorernas fötter hade redan landat på golvet och krossat Pickett.

Newt kunde inte andas, det kunde inte vara möjligt, alla ljud runt omkring verkade försvinna medan han fortsatte ta sig framåt, knuffade undan auroren och skopade upp den brutna formen som bara sekunder innan varit Pickett. Han stirrade misstroget ner på sin lilla vän, omedveten om att Tina med hjälp av spöktransferens nu förflyttat alla till en övergiven gata. Han kunde inte tro vad som hänt, det var inte möjligt. Det måste vara en dröm. Tårar började rinna medan han höll Pickett nära sitt hjärta med ena handen och desperat försökte öppna resväskan med den andra, han var tvungen att försöka göra något för att rädda honom. Han försökte ignorera sanningen, det kunde inte vara för sent. Det var meningen att han skulle be Pickett om ursäkt och förklara, inte att han skulle behöva begrava honom.

"Newt?"

"Inte nu", fräser han och lyckas tillslut få upp låset på resväskan, varpå han slängde upp locket till den.

"Newt, jag är ledsen, men…"

"Inga men, det är inte försent, jag kan rädda Pickett. Han är okej", mumlade Newt desperat samtidigt som han började klättra nerför stegen med en hand, hans syn grumlig av alla tårar. "Var lugn Pickett, allt kommer fixa sig. Jag kommer ordna det här."

Resväskans lock smällde igen om honom och ute på gatan stod de två häxsystrarna och Jacob kvar, stirrandes på den magiska resväskan. De var alla tre osäkra på vad de skulle göra nu, vad som skulle hända. De hade bara känt Newt i lite mer än ett dygn men det var tydligt att Pickett hade varit en nära vän, och nu var han död. Hans kropp bruten, och det fanns inget som Newt skulle kunna göra. Det var över.

* * *

 **AN** : Öh ja... det här var meningen att vara en fluffig, gullig oneshot som jag skrev i mitt huvud när jag skulle sova samma dag jag såg filmen. Mina tankar spårade lite och istället började jag fundera på vad som hade hänt om Pickett blivit skadad, vilket ledde till hans död. Jag är så ledsen. Jag började gråta när jag skrev det själv, ops. Men om ni vill trösta er så är det inte 100% säkert att Pickett är död. Newt tänkte som sagt försöka rädda honom och jag berättade aldrig om han överlevde eller inte, jag antar att ni får välja det själva.


End file.
